Journey on an Unknown Path
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: Summary inside.


**There will be alot of POV's and lemons, you will be able to see how friends meet back up and how they all interwine with each other's jobs. Everybody will have a connection to this story including Odd, so if you don't want to read it that's fine by me. Just leave positive and negative reviews and tell me what I need to change, plus the song is not mines so thanks and I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Journey On An Unknown Path**

The Lyoko has finally graduated high school and left to go live their lives. Jeremie and Aelita went to the same university and are planning to get married before the fall semester, Odd has graduated as well and he's become a very popular skateborder/musician/artist he is even planning to marry his girlfriend. Now you might be wondering what happened to Ulrich and Yumi huh? Well they lost contact with their friends and each other right after high school but you will see what jobs they have soon. Will fate bring the group back together again or will they be pushed farther apart? Read to find out and there wil be lemons.

**Chapter 1: Undercover**

**Normal 'POV'**

A sniper sat on a roof from across an old warehouse waiting for his target to come out, as he looked down the scope he took long deep breaths and let them out just as his guy came out seeming quite cool. When he was getting ready to pull the trigger a van came up and a gunshot rang out through the neighboorhood but it was a good thing that the neighborhood had been deserted since two years ago. When he looked through his scope to see if the guy is dead he spots the guy move a little. He got onto his walkie-talkie in his ear and signaled for the police to move in.

When the police came in and checked on the guy the sniper could hear an ambulance come down the street, he packed up his things and made his way off the roof silently trying to leave unseen by anybody watching him from the abandoned apartments. When he got to the road he got into his 2010 Green Camero with black racing stripes, then he sped off to go home. When he got home he had noticed that it was completely dark and quite messy.

"It would be real nice to have someone to help me clean up, isn't that right Razor? " the guy asked his German Shepard that was laying on the couch, the dog just barked in agreement and waited for his master to come back in from changing. The man came into the living room and sat down on the couch while the dog laid it's head on his leg. He turned on the tv and saw the same guy that he was suppose to kill on the news and he already knew that his boss was watching the whole thing. He turned the tv off and got off with his dog following him into his room to get some sleep but before he even hit the bed the phone rang. "Hello?" He asked tiredly.

"Report to my office at 9:00 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning boy, me and you have a lot to talk about," the man answered over the phone.

"Okay sir, I'll be there," He answered hanging up the phone. "Well I just got my ass chewed out Razor, what do you have to say to that?" The man asked, the dog just whined. "I know boy, I miss my friends too," he said setting his alarm clock and cutting out the light.

**(The Next Morning) **

The man arrived at his work building at exactly 8:45 on the dot, when he walked into his boss's office he saw that his boss was looking at a file.

"You wanted to see me sir?" The man asked drinking his coffee.

"Yea I did, do you know what happened last night?" The officer asked.

"My target was killed by somebody in a black van as soon as he walked out the building, yeah I know," He answered sarcastically.

"Don't get cocky with me Stern (Ohh shocker, didn't see that coming did you?), because of you our suspect has been killed before we could get any information on him. Now we will have to find a way to find the little girl without him, I hope you're happy with your mistake because you might have just made that little girl lose her life. Now you go to your office and find away to track this girl down or I will fire you," the commander answered angrily.

"Whatever," Ulrich replied under his breath.

"What was that Stern?" The commander warned.

"Nothing sir, I'll get right on it," ULrich said leaving to go to his office, when he sat down in his chair a boy came in wearing a trench coat and sunglasses.

"I overheard Cheif chewing your ass out again, another suspect got killed?" Asked the boy.

"Yeah, man my life sucks bad," ULrich said tiredly.

"This came for you in the mail, seems like it was sealed by someone important," the boy said handing Ulrich the envelope. ULrich looked at it and noticed that it was from his mother and father, when he opened it and read the letter outloud.

Dear Ulrich,

Me and your father haven't heard from you in a while, how is your job going? I hope that you are staying safe on those dangerous cases, I wouldn't want my little baby to get killed in some sort of shoot out. Anyway I am going off topic, I just wanted to tell you that Kadic Academy is holding a reunion for all of their graduates and me and your father thought it would be good for you to take a break and try to meet with your old friends. We love you very much and we are expecting you to come visit us on Christams and you need to be married or at least have a girlfriend, goodbye son your father wishes you good luck as well.

Love your Mom and Dad

After Ulrich read the letter he looked up to see the boy trying to keep his laughter in but he couldn't and he bust out in hysterics.

"I wouldn't want my little baby to get hurt on those dangerous missions," the boy teased laughing.

"Shut up Ash, by the way how is your case going?" ULrich asked putting the letter in his pocket.

"I just wrapped it up yesterday, the Cheif congradulated me on it last night right when I got home. Sorry you didn't get the same treatment buddy, anyway I should get going," Ash said about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"I have a rape case, but I wish you good luck on this one buddy," Ash said leaving. ULrich flopped back down his chair and looked at the note again and saw that the reunion was two days from now, he walked down to the Cheif's office and knocked on the door.

"What is it Stern?" The Cheif asked calmly.

"I was wondering if you would let me off for about a week," Ulrich answered nervously.

"For what?" He asked again.

"Well you see, my old high school is having a reunion and my mother wants me to go but I didn't want to just get up and leave so I came to see you. So can I go?" Ulrich asked, he squirmed uncomfortably as his boss scratched his beard.

"Alright, you have been working this case nonstop so I guess a little vacation won't hurt anyone but who is going to do your case while you're gone?" The Cheif asked picking up a folder.

"Get Gomez to do it, he is the best when it comes to kidnapping cases," ULrich replied.

"Alright, try to enjoy yourself and bring your equipment just in case someone tries to pull something on you," the Cheif warned.

"Okay Cheif, I'll call you when I get to the hotel," ULrich said leaving. He got into his car and went home to pack, he decided to bring Razor along since the poor dog would be lonely without him. With that being said Ulrich put the dog in the back of the car and rolled down the window to let the dog hang his head out, soon Ulrich and Razor were off. They arrived at a hotel and rented a room, luckily since he was a secret agent he was able to keep Razor in the room with him. After unpacking ULrich changed into his pj's and ordered room service and rented a movie.

Soon Ulrich and Razor were fast asleep and for the first time in weeks Ulrich slept like a baby with sweet dreams coming to him all night. When his alarm clock rang the next morning he got up and did his daily routine then he just decided to run around town to see if it has changed in anyway. When he rode past the hotdog stand, memories started flooding back to him about how him and his friends use to go grab hot dogs after watching a movie.

When he pulled into the park, he could see that there was a new playground there and it was alive with kids, but when he looked out his rear a view mirror he could see a shady looking guy calling a little girl over. With Ulrich being a secret agent he just had to intervene, he got behind the guy and pushed him to the ground with a gun to his head.

"What the hell are you doing man?!" The man asked.

"Shut up you asswipe, what were you planning to do with that little girl? Were you planning to kidnap up her and rape her?" ULrich asked roughly.

"No man, she's my daughter you jackass," the man said truthfully.

"Is this man really your dad?" Ulrich asked the little girl. The little girl just nodded her head yes and hugged her daddy after Ulrich let him up.

"Now show me a badge or I will sue you for harrassment," the man warned. Ulrich pulled out his police badge and showed the guy (It's not his real badge because secret agents can't show people that they are secret agents so his Cheif got him a fake police badge for a cover up), the guy looked at him then at the badge and gave it back to him.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding sir, I'll just be leaving now," Ulrich said putting his badge away and walking back to his car. When it was time for the reunion Ulrich drove home and put on a nice suit and put his gun in the back of his pants and covered it up with his suit tail. (It's not in his pants but you know how the uncover people put the guns there for easy access).

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

When he arrived at the school he could see a couple of old faces like Emily, Niome, and Sissi. When he walked past her she stopped him and turned him around, when she did she noticed who he was and squealed like the little school girl that she was.

"Oh Ulrich dear! Is that you?" Sissi asked happily.

"What do you want?" Ulrich asked annoyed.

"I didn't think you were going to come since your rich and all," Sissi said flirting.

"Well I got news for you, my parents cut me off so I'm making money on my own. Why don't you move along and don't mess with me again are we clear?" ULrich said anger in his voice.

"Fine, but after this night you'll be begging me to come with you," Sissi said walking into the building.

"Yeah whatever you say," ULrich said walking in after her. When he walked in he had noticed that there were a lot of people here and it was quite hot and crowded he walked over to the drink table and leaned against it. He looked around thinking to see any of his friends but he didn't, he was just about to leave until someone grabbed his shoulder which made him grab the person's wrist and flip him onto his back.

"What the hell Ulrich?" Asked the guy.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Ulrich asked strongly.

"It's Odd," he answered getting up and dusting himself off.

"Sorry, reflex," ULrich replied.

"Anyway, how have you been buddy?" Odd said grabbing him something to drink.

"Let's go find a table, then we'll talk," Ulrich answered walking towards a empty table.

"So, what do you do?" Odd asked curiously.

"I'm a secret agent," Ulrich answered.

"That is awesome! Hey everybody my friend is a secr-" he said getting his mouth covered by Ulrich.

"Shut up, it's suppose to be a secret you dork," ULrich whispered letting his mouth go.

"Hey guys, I see you have caught up with each other," asked a very entergetic voice. Ulrich turned around to see Aelita and Jeremie. Aelita's hair was long and light pink while Jeremie wore semi-small glasses and a black suit.

"Yeah, so what do you and Jeremie do job wise?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Jeremie works for a major computer company and I'm his assisstant, what about you Odd and Ulrich?" Aelita asked sitting down in a chair with Jeremie beside her.

"I'm a pro skateborder/artist/musician," Odd answered.

"Let's just say I work for the government," Ulrich answered simply.

"Oh, what happened between you and Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"We went to the same college and we dated for a while until she broke up with me my first year, if only I could see her again I would welcome her back into my life with open arms. She is what my heart has been missing and if I could just see her one more time and be able to dance with her, that hole in my heart will close up and I could love my life again. Being alone for a long time is a real boring way to live life, and my mom wants me to come visit them and I have to have to have a girlfriend or be married by that time," Ulrich explained.

"Everything will work out just fine, just don't beat yourself up about it," Aelita answered seeing Yumi walking up to them, "well speak of the devil," she said with a smile.

"Hey guys, it's so good to see you guys again," greeted a girl from behind them.

"Hey Yumi, how you been?" Aelita asked hugging her old friend.

"I've been better, is that you Ulrich?" Yumi asked, Ulrich turned around slowly and saw her wearing a dress that was strapless and stopped at her knee cap.

"Yeah, hey can I talk to you Yumi, alone?" ULrich asked looking a his friends.

"Sure," she said sitting down next to him, Aelita and Jeremie left to mingle while Odd went to go look for his fiance. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk about what happened between us in college, all I want to know is why did you want to break up with me?" Ulrich asked quietly.

"I broke up with you because I saw you flirting with another girl and I got jealous, and I know it was wrong to do that to you. I have thought about it for a while and I have never dated another guy since then, I always had the feeling that we would find each other again and you would forgive me for my wrong doing. I'm really sorry for everything now if you'll excuse me I have to go," she said holding back tears, as she walked outside she was stopped by someone grabbing her arm.

"Don't go, I love you too much to see you walk out my life again and I'm also sorry that I went out with another girl but she was trying to make you jealous. When I saw you I tried to get to you but she kept pulling me the opposite direction, can I get a hug? For all time sakes?" ULrich asked holding out his arms, Yumi felt tears running down her face and ran into his arms crying. After a minute or two she let him go and went to the taxi that was waiting, before she left she gave Ulrich her number on a piece of paper and the taxi driver drove off.

After the reunion was over Ulrich got all of his friends phone numbers and drove his way to the hotel, when he walked in he had heard his cell phone ring but it was the phone he uses for work.

"How you doing Stern?" Asked the cheif from the other line.

"I'm fine sir let me guess, you have another case for me?" Ulrich asked walking into his room.

"Not exactly, we have decided to move you to a diffrent department," the cheif answered.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"You'll be working with a partner on this next case and you are exactly where you will be working at, you need to meet your partner down at the local coffee shop and they will give you the information. We have already sent down all of your belongings from your apartment and they are in your room already, it was nice working with you Stern but this is where I say goodbye and good luck," the cheif answered hanging up. Ulrich hung up his cell phone and changed his clothes into his pj's and laid in the bed, he ordered room service and fell asleep after eating.

**(The Next Morning)**

**ULrich's 'POV' **

I woke up at 6:00 o'clock to take a shower and made myself look neat and clean for my new partner. When I walked out the building I put Razor in the car and we rode down to a local coffee shop called Le Cafe, I had to leave Razor in the car since he couldn't come in. I walked in and ordered a decafe latte and sat down at a table with someone who had a black hat on and sunglasses. By the way they sat and held their coffee, I could tell that it was a female. After about a few minutes of silence the women slid a folder over to me and I opened it to show a picture of a man standing by a car.

The woman finally took off her hat but kept her sunglasses on and looked at me in shock, when I saw the look I was quite confused. I took off my sunglasses and studied the woman closely.

"Are you my new partner?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"Um yes I am and I must say I am quite shocked to see you hear Ulrich Stern," the lady answered.

"And why is that?" I asked taking a piece of gum out of my pocket.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you after the reunion last night, who knew you were a secret agent," she whispered.

"How did you know that I was at a reunion? Are you psycic?" I asked confused.

"No I'm not, the only way I know that is because it's me Ulrich," the lady said taking off her sunglasses, when she did I nearly choked on my mint.

"Y-Yumi? You're a secret agent too?" I asked curiously.

"Yep, but I didn't think that I would ever be partnered up with you. You must have been a very good agent over at your department because I was too," Yumi answered.

"I was good in most areas like; I know the exact details of a crime, I know how to uncover finger prints and I know how to shoot a sniper. What about you? What makes you the best in the buisness?" I asked.

"I'm very good when it comes to spying, tracking an enemy and close hand-to-hand combat but I have done drug busts, rape cases and murder cases," she answered.

"I'm not very good when it comes to the murder and rape cases, my buddy Ash back at my old department was really good when it comes to rape cases, so enough of the introduction. This must be a really tough case if it takes the best in the buisness to handle, so what are we dealing with here?" I asked looking at the folder.

"About 2 weeks ago a twelve-year old girl was kidnapped outside of school, the teacher was questioned on what happened and she said that the guy claimed to be her father. When my commander told me that I would have a partner I was a little worried at first, since I like working alone on cases," Yumi explained.

"Yeah me too so this little girl was a brunette, she had blue eyes, and she was wearing a school uniform when she was taken. It also shows that this guy was following the little girl as she was walking home one day except he didn't make a move to grab her but he might have been planning his attack," I replied.

"You might be right, I have a list of people here who saw the incident so I think we should go talk to a Mrs. Cathy Hall," Yumi said grabbing her coffee and leaving with me following.

"Where's your car?" I asked opening the door for her.

"I-I don't have one, my department had to make a couple of budget cuts so I walked up here," Yumi answered shivering a little.

"That's fine, since we are working on this case together you can ride in my car. I hope you don't mind sharing a car with my pal Razor here," I said opening the driver side and petting Razor on the head.

"Oh no, I actually love dogs," Yumi said petting the dog on the head.

"That's weird," I said watching how my dog was just so relaxed.

"What is?" Yumi asked curiously.

"All the other girls that tried to come near me or pet him he would growl and try to bite them, but when you started petting him it was like he knew who you were for some reason," I answered getting into the car.

"Have you talked to him about your friends? About me?" Yumi asked buckling her seat belt.

"Yeah, but I talk about you the most and I told him what you looked like and how you always smelled like cherry blossoms and how you had the prettiest smile," I answered with a smile, I then looked over at Yumi and noticed that she was smiling and blushing a little.

"Wow, you are a lot more charming then what you were in college," she responded.

"Well I always had a feeling that you would be back in my arms, now that you're my partner it makes my life even better beacuse I have my number one crime fighter on my side and I was also wondering if you would want to go out with me again?" I asked nervously starting the car.

"I thought you would never ask, I really did miss you Ulrich," Yumi answered rubbing her hand down his tricept, he sighed at her touch and pulled the car out the parking lot.

"I missed you too, now let's go talk to Mrs. Hall," I said driving off. When they arrived at Mrs. Hall's house they knocked on the door and waited for about five minutes until a lock was heard. When the door opened they saw a lady in her mid twenties wearing a robe and some slippers.

"Can I help you with something?" Mrs. Hall asked tiredly.

"Why yes, um me and my partner here are looking for this little girl that was kidnapped from the school across the street. Did you see anything unusual about this man?" I asked showing a picture of the little girl then the guy.

"Yes, he was kind of shady and he drove a 1980's Charger. I caught a glimpse of his license plate before he drove off," the lady answered,

"Could you recite those letters and numbers?" Yumi asked pulling out a notebook.

"Um PITA457," she recited.

"Thank you ma'am, we'll alert you when we get the girl back," I said about to leave.

"Okay," she said closing the door.

"So we got the car and license plate, how do we locate it?" Yumi asked.

"Let's talk to some more people then we can go to our seperate homes and go over the facts," I answered getting into the car.

"About that, I have been spending nights in diffrent hotels ever since I joined the force," Yumi answered getting in the passanger side.

"You can't live in a hotel by yourself I'll tell you what, since you are now my girlfriend again you can come stay with me till my parents send me money over for a house in the country. How does that sound?" I asked curiously.

**Chapter 3: Hearts Will Be Mended**

**(Back at the Hotel)**

**Normal 'POV'**

"Sure why not," Yumi answered simply. After talking to a few more people, ULrich drove back to the hotel and let Razor out and all three of them walked into the room and put all their stuff on the table.

"You like it?" Ulrich asked taking his shoes off.

"It's nicer then mines, but why did you get a room with only one bed?" Yumi asked.

"Well before you got here I lived alone, so to save money I had to get the cheapest thing I can find," he answered.

"That's cool, so what do we do now?" Yumi asked.

"Since we are offically back together again, I think we should start off with a bottle of wine. What do you think?" ULrich asked taking his shirt off to reveal a under shirt.

"I guess one glass won't hurt," Yumi answered blushing a little.

**(A Whole Bottle Of Wine Later)**

After they had drank the whole bottle of wine, Ulrich lit candles all around the room and played some soft music. Razor slept in the corner on his little bed and ignored everything around them, while he was sleeping the two long lost lovers were in the bed having a heated and passionate makeout session. Yumi's clothes consited of a tight short skirt with a tube top and her hair was down, while Ulrich slept in his boxers and undershirt. They soon had all their clothes off and they were scattered all over the floor while they roamed over each other's bodies.

**Warning: Extreme Lemon starts here, read at your own risk**

Purring against her boyfriend's skin Yumi then slowly slid under the covers kissing and licking down his body until she reached his boxers shorts hungrily licking at his bulge through the fabric, sighing as it was obvious that Yumi wasn't going to just give up Ulrich pushed his boxers down to help her. Barely a second after he had freed his cock it was encased with the hot wet heat of Yumi's mouth making him grunt with pleasure arching his back to push more of his length into his girlfriend's throat.

The bed covers started to shift erratically as Yumi bobbed her head as fast as she could along Ulrich's cock moaning loudly as she relished the taste of him, strong, musky and slightly salty. Panting as her tongue worked his shaft Ulrich reached under the covers to grab onto Yumi's hair pulling it slightly making her purr at the light stinging sensation, pursing her lips tighter Yumi worked her tongue around Ulrich's cock head as his hips started to steadily buck up thrusting his cock into her mouth every time she sucked on him.

Ulrich's back arched as he felt his climax building already breathing heavier with each passing second, his cock feeling like it was literally melting inside Yumi's hot mouth as he steadily filled it with his precum, reaching between his legs Yumi started to cradle and rub his balls making Ulrich groan louder with pleasure.

"Here it comes!" He gasped moments later erupting hard in his girlfriend's mouth making her moan from the thick rich flavor of his cum. Taking every stream of Ulrich's seed down her throat Yumi pulled away letting his cum slowly slide down her throat as Ulrich slowly got his breath back, he then finally got a good look at his girlfriend.

"You seriously couldn't wait could you?" Ulrich asked catching his breath.

"Nope, the wine does a lot to you," Yumi tittered as she started to slowly strokeing Ulrich's cock. With a dusky purr moving to hover over Ulrich's cock rubbing the head of it along her wet slit moaning at the feeling before slowly sinking down on him letting out a purr of pure pleasure as her tight cunt stretched around his thick shaft, he then broke through her barrier and she winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked worridly.

"Yeah, I just ned to adjust," she answered breathing through her nose, "now hold still," she said placing her hands on his shoulders for support. Yumi started to grind her pussy along his cock panting and moaning as it hit all of her sweet spots perfectly clenching tight around him to amplify the sensation. Groaning at the feeling of Yumi's cunt around his cock Ulrich clutched her waist tightly, digging his fingers in as he helped guide her pace starting to buck up into her as she began to ride him. "God you're so big," she moaned as her groin bulged from Ulrich's size starting to grind her hips faster gyrating them like a lap dancer.

Letting his head fall back against the pillow Ulrich let Yumi have complete control over the riding only holding onto her waist to keep her balanced watching her tits bounce wildly as she bounced as fast as she could on his dick. Rolling her head back Yumi dug her nails into Ulrich's pectorals nearly drawing blood as her first orgasm caught her off guard making her seize up for a few seconds before she started gyrating again riding Ulrich through her climax.

"Oh god….oh fuck," Yumi keened as she felt her skin burn with ecstasy, "I love your cock," she said seductively.

As Yumi stopped grinding reaching forward to clutch at the headboard starting to pump her hips to make her ass bounce Ulrich moved his hands to clutch her big ass making her moan and pant louder, his cock throbbed in her tight little cunt as she pumped it hard and fast along his length using only her hips to pleasure him. Leaning up Ulrich bit down on Yumi's nipple which went from a B cup to a double C cup since they were in college making her cry out in pleasure. Growling with lust Ulrich sat up making Yumi gasp as the new angle made her sink even further onto his cock before she threw her head back keening loudly as she grabbed hold of her breasts squeezing them hard.

Sweat began to run down their skin as the couple continued to grind and buck against each other, Yumi wrapping her arms and legs around Ulrich as he started to thrust up into her as his rough hands abused her sensitive tits.

"Cumming….cumming again," the Geisha panted as her cunt started to clench again digging her nails into Ulrich's back.

"Nearly there too," Ulrich groaned back as his cock started to ooze precum into her womb, pulling Yumi closer he then sank his teeth hard into her neck making her seize up from the mixture of pain and pleasure orgasming extremely hard around his cock setting off his climax as well, his thick hot cum flooding her cunt as it clenched rhythmically around his dick.

The air in the bedroom stood still humid with perspiration as Yumi clung onto Ulrich tighter shaking with pleasure as her eyes rolled back in her head adoring the feeling of his cock inside her as well as his teeth on her neck. Her body ached with fatigue but she wasn't done yet craving more of Ulrich's delicious cock and when his hands moved to clutch at her firm round ass she knew exactly where she wanted it, slowly pulling away from him Yumi leaned down to take his cock back into her mouth wanting to get it a little more wet before she took it into her tightest hole moaning at the flavor of both their releases coating his shaft.

Reclining back on the bed Ulrich let Yumi work his still erect cock gritting his teeth as she wrapped both of her soft warm hands around his shaft stroking him as fast as she could whilst sucking the sensitive cock head and by the way she was looking up at him with lust glazed eyes it was obvious that she wanted to suck another load out of him which he had no objections to, reaching down Ulrich placed a hand on his girlfriend's head making her purr around his cock head stroking him even faster with one hand whilst the other cradled his balls.

With the combination of Yumi's hot mouth and soft hands Ulrich reached his third climax in a matter of minutes filling her mouth with another thick hot load which she hungrily swallowed before licking every inch of his cock clean. With his dick adequately lubricated with her drool and cunt juices Yumi moved away to get onto her elbows and knees shaking her ass at Ulrich in invitation and of course he didn't need to be told twice about what she wanted sitting up on his knees clutching at his girlfriend's slender waist as he aligned his cock with her tightest hole before pushing in hard.

The scream of pleasure Yumi let out almost rattled the windows as Ulrich's cock reshaped her insides, clutching at the bed sheets hard Yumi pushed herself up onto her hands and knees starting to buck back against Ulrich as he started to pound into her tight ass. Her tits started to bounce wildly within moments of their pace being set and the room was filled with Ulrich's grunts and Yumi's pants, moans and pleas for more. Her tight ass started squeezing his cock so hard he struggled to pull out with every thrust but managed to keep his speed consistent as his balls slapped against Yumi's cum filled cunt over and over.

The bed creaked and shook beneath them banging against the wall as Yumi's moans of pleasure steadily became full screams of ecstasy as Ulrich pounded her ass even harder.

"Fuck that's it! Fuck my ass!" she wailed looking back at him panting like a bitch in heat letting her tongue hang out as she reached back to spank herself, gritting his teeth as her ass clenched tighter around him Ulrich grabbed both of Yumi's wrists pulling her arms back by them forcing her to balance on her knees as his pace got even harder to the point that she was close to passing out.

Unable to speak Yumi only mumbled garbled words as another strong orgasm rushed through her amplified by the feeling of Ulrich's precum pouring into her ass showing that he was approaching his final release, leaning down Ulrich sank his teeth back into Yumi's neck making her seize up screaming breathlessly orgasming again before her last one even ended squeezing her ass tight enough to make him cum deep inside her warming her insides with his seed collapsing on top of her as they both lost the strength in their limbs completely. It was a full half an hour before either of them could move comfortably.

"That was really amazing, all those years were worth the wait," she said with a low moan as she could still feel the cum in both of her holes, she reached down and kissed ULrich. Yumi sighed contentedly as they pulled out of their kiss and smiled as she wrapped her own arm around Ulrich's waist an nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, she felt so comfortable in his arms… so safe.

"I love you so very much Yumi," Ulrich whispered into Yumi's ear before kissing it lightly and pulling her tighter to him, with the arm that was draped over her hip, never ever wanting to let his beloved go.

"And I'll always love you Ulrich," Yumi replied as she closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep, enjoying the warmth of the one she'd lost in college.

**Chapter 4: A Message**

**(The Next Morning)**

**Yumi's 'POV'**

I woke up the next morning to find emptiness next to me, when I looked over I saw that Ulrich had gone missing. I looked at the foot of the bed to see Razor sleeping quietly besides the growls he lets escape his lips like he was chasing something. When I looked up I saw Ulrich come out the bathroom with his waist wrapped in a towel, he looked over at me in time to see me lick my lips. He walked over to me and pushed me back on the bed putting both of his arms on eithr side of my head stopping me from moving, he started to kiss me and I could smell his minty toothpaste that sent chills down my spine. I could tell that he just shaved because I can smell his after shave and Axe cologne, I then pushed back a little to get air.

"You think you can just check me out and get away with it? Naughty girls need to be punished," Ulrich whispered in my ear, he then ripped off his towel and began to suck on my breasts. I tried to push him off but he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head and growled as he sucked on my neck. He then took his already hard cock and just rammed into me not carrying to warn me.

"You could have warned me when you were going to do that," I protested squirming underneath him.

"Why should I? I told you naughty girls need to be punished for their wrong doings," he replied pulling out of me and pushing back in hard and fast. While I was taking my 'punishment', I noticed that Ulrich had a very lustful look in his eyes and they showed a hint of wanting.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked trying to catch my breath. Before I know it I am turned onto my stomach and he started to literally fuck me like a bitch in heat, I really had nothing to complain about because I had a serious fetish of rough sex. Ulrich really didn't know this but to show it how I liked it rough, I flipped him onto his back and rode him hard until he was having trouble breathing as my pussy clamped down onto his erection.

"Oh fuck! Wow that is right in there isn't it?" ULrich replied nervously trying to pull his cock out but I kept my pussy closed until he started begging me to let him go. "Can you please let me go before I lose blood flow?"He asked pleadily. I finally let him go and jumped off of him and made my way to the shower while he tended to his restricted cock which had just starting to get it's blood flow back. After about 30 minutes I came out the shower and saw a envelope underneath the door, when I opened it I noticed that it had a note and a CD in it.

I gave the note to Ulrich and popped the CD into the DVD player and cut the light off, when I did the screen went black then a little girl was shown on the screen and she was tied up.

"Hello detectives, isn't she the prettiest thing there is?" The kidnapper asked taking the duck tape off the little girl's mouth and removing her blindfold. The little girl just whimpered as the man went behind her and licked the side of her face, the little girl tried to get away from him but he held a knife to her neck. I let out a very angry growl as I watched what this guy was doing to her.

"When I get my hands on him I'll rip his dick off and smash it with a mallet in front of his face," I said angrily.

"Easy Yumi," Ulrich said trying to calm me down.

"Let's make a deal detectives, I will give the little girl back to you if the female detective takes her place. I have had so many young girls in my life but I never had a woman in my collection," the guy replied evilly. "Meet me behind warehouse number 65 and only you two need to come, alone. You have till midnight to take my deal, or the little girl will lose the two most precious things in her life...her virginity and her life," the guy said feeling up the girl's chest just as the screen went black again.

"We have to get the little girl back tonight, and when I get a hold of this guy I am going to snap his neck in half and let Razor rip his throat out," I said frustrated.

"You heard him, he will give the girl back if you go in her place," Ulrich responded putting his clothes on.

"If it's to save a life then I'll do it," I answered strongly.

"No way! We are going to get the little girl back and he's not going to get you while I'm still alive," Ulrich said protetively.

"What are we going to do then? It's not like we can make a clone of myself and send it in my place...can we?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe, let's call up our friends and see what they have to say," Ulrich answered calling all of our old friends up, he told them to meet them at a donut shop.

**(At the Donut Shop)**

"This is so stupid guys, do really believe that you can make an exact clone of Yumi?"Odd asked sitting at the table with three jelly-filled donuts.

"Yeah I think I can, but we'll have to stop by the factory and use the Supercomputer to make the clone," Jeremie answered.

"She has to look, talk, and act like Yumi or the guy won't buy it," Ulrich added in.

"We know that, we should head over to the factory right now," Jeremie replied. Everybody walked outside and got in their cars and drove to the factory, when they got in the elevator they rode up to the supercomputer room to see a little brown hair boy sitting in the computer chair.

**Chapter 5: Xana Returns**

**(At the Factory)**

**Normal 'POV'**

"Is everything alright there Chad?" Asked a little girl from the speaker.

"Yeah Nickolette, I'll bring you guys in now," he answered hitting a few keys, soon the elevator began to rise and when it opened they could see three kids.

"Who are these people?" Asked Nickolette. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a red top and black jeans with black combat boots, her hair was black with red streaks in it.

"Yeah, I thought we were suppose to keep this a secret," Asked another little boy with bluish-black color hair. He was wearing a army jacket on top of a baige shirt with matching pants and boots.

"I think we should teach these people a lesson," Asked a little girl. She was wearing a whole biker girl outfit and she had blond hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"Wait, don't these guys look very familiar?" Asked Chad who was wearing a vest with a shirt underneath and blue jeans.

"Yeah, they look like the cats we saw in the diary," Responed Nickolette, she was a kid that loved anything that dealt with the 80's.

"Exactly, what do you think Makalia and Troy?" Chad asked.

"I saw we kick these dudes out and handle this stuff on our own," Makalia answered pulling out a knife, she was more of a gangsta type of girl.

"I say we hear what they got to say, and if they don't meet our standards then we can go with Makaiia's idea," Troy answered coolly.

"Okay, now who are you guys?" Chad asked curiously.

"The real question is, why did you turn this thing back on?" Jeremie asked strongly.

"I got a message on my phone saying that someone was trapped here, so I rounded up my friends and we came down here. When we got down to the third floor the person who texted me told me to pull the lever to free the person who was trapped. When I did this black smoke came out of no where and floated towards the celing. Later that day as I was going through this computer I saw what looked like a bunch of video diaries, when I clicked on the first one a young version of you came up and you started talking about Xana and Lyoko. From that day forth we have been fighting Xana and winning, so what are you guys doing here?" Chad asked taking a deep breath.

"We just needed to use the supercomputer one last time for something, now when we are through we will shut it down for good," Aelita answered.

"No! We have began this journey on our own and we have a saying; what we start together we finish together no matter what," Makalia replied.

"But you don't know what you are going up against, this is not a video game that you could beat a few levels and win. Xana is an evil AI program and it took us two years to shut him down after the fact that we nearly lost our lives everytime," Jeremie said frustrated.

"Well you guys just sucked at it then, so far we have been dealing with this for about a year now and we haven't nearly lost our lives at all. Thanks to your diary, we were able to find out all of Xana's weaknesses and strengths," Troy replied.

"I told you we should have destroyed this thing before we left," Yumi said blaming Jeremie.

"Well it isn't my fault, besides without Lyoko we would have never became a team and I would have never had such cool friends. Xana might be a pain in our ass but when we banded together we beat him," Jeremie answered back.

"Jeremie's right, without Xana I wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be friends. These kids are just like us, they stumbled onto the supercomputer and they became a team. Don't you think we should help them shut him down once more?" Aelita asked.

"I guess so," Odd answered.

"We wouldn't have a choice because to use the scanner we would have to turn the supercomputer on anyway," Ulrich responded.

"Ulrich does have a point, I guess we can help to shut him down but first we have to go save that little girl," Yumi said going into the elevator.

"Alright, you guys need to go down to Lyoko and stay there until I can get everything I need for Yumi's clone," Jeremie answered over the speaker.

"How are you going to do it?" Aelita asked before going down to the scanner room.

"I'm going to use the same program that I used for my clone and William's clone, now go on down to the scanner room and meet up with everybody on Lyoko," Jeremie answered. Aelita nodded her head and headed down into the elevator then she arrived in the scanner room and got into the scanner.

**(In the Scanner Room)**

"Ready when you are Eienstein," Odd exclaimed.

"Scanner Ulrich Odd, Yumi, Aelita; Transfer Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita; Virtulization," Jeremie said over the speaker.

"We're here Jeremie and we have got company," Ulrich answered.

"Alright you have two mega tanks, three crabs, and six hornets coming your way and there's an activated tower," Jeremie replied.

"Me and Yumi will take the mega tanks and Odd will take the hornets, we might need out rides Jeremie," Ulrich responded dodging a lazor.

"Coming right up," Jeremie said virtualizing the Overwing, Overbike, and the Overboard.

**(In the Supercomputer Room)**

**"**Let's go help them, we all know that Xana created some new monsters and they don't stand a chance. We know how to fight them but they don't, now let's go," Makalia replied.

"She's right cool cats, we just have to let it swing you know," Nicolette agreed.

"Fine go down to the scanner room and wait there while I virtualize you guys," Chad said quietly. They all went down to the scanner room and Chad waited for Jeremie to move so he could get to the computer, then he got an idea. "Hey Jeremie, I think something is wrong down on the third floor, apparently Xana has made the thing start to overheat," Chad lied.

"Alright I'll be right back," Jeremie said putting the ear piece down and going into the elevator, then it closed and he went down to the third floor.

"Okay guys get into the scanners and I'll do the rest," Chad said over the speaker. All three of the kids stepped in and they all got virtualized on Lyoko, when they looked in the distance they could see the old gang holding back some monsters. Chad was wearing something like a soilder outfit with a rocket launcher on his back, Makalia was wearing a black outfit and her bow staff was connected to her motorcyle. Nickolette was wearing a red outfit that when she wanted could give her all the abilities of a wolf with a super sonic howl.

"Hey Chad, can we get our rides as well?" Troy asked.

"Sure, here they come," Chad said virtualizing their vehicles. Troy jumped in the air just as a jet was coming down, he then landed in the cockpit of the jet and started it up. Makalia on the other hand had a motorcycle and she had a staff on the bike that was used like a taser, she would run by enemies and shock them. Nickolette had a type of one wheeled thing where she sat in the middle and it was open on both sides (it's like one of those things they had in Men in Black 3), it had the power to cut through solid rock and not get a scratch.

"Let's go kick some ass," Troy responded.

"This is going to be off the chain," Nickolette said back.

"Well what are we waiting for? Are we going to sit here like a bunch of dorks or are we going to run into the fight and become the heroes?" Makalia asked annoyed.

"She's right guys, Xana is sending some exploding kankerlots and mantas," Chad answered over the speaker. The three kids raced into the fight in time just as the exploding kankerlots and mantas showed up. ULrich was trying to fight the kankerlot but when he got close it exploded sending him backwards.

"What the hell was that?" Ulrich said getting up.

"Take this you makeshift bomb!" Yelled someone from behind, before the others could react a rocket came out of nowhere and destroyed about three of the explodng kankerlots.

"Wow, who did that?" Yumi asked looking back to see three people running up to them.

"Makalia, Nickolette we're going with the 360 Spin," Troy said blowing up a few more kankerlots.

"Right," Makalia said linking arms with Nickolette's.

"Groovy cool cat," Nickolette agreed linking her arms with Makalia's. The two started to spin really fast causing a big tornado to show up, it quickly began to suck up the monsters and get them caught in it.

"You guys need to find some cover! This is going to get ugly!" Troy yelled getting his rocket launcher ready. The other Lyoko Warriors hid behind some rocks and watched as the tornado got bigger. Then they saw Makalia and Nickolette jump out of it while it was still spinning, then out of nowhere Troy shot a rocket out and it hit the tornado making it and the monsters blow up. After all the monsters were gone the old gang came out from behind the rocks and they looked shocked.

"That was awesome!" Odd exclaimed.

"You guys really know how to use teamwork," Aelita added in.

"Congradulations, looks like I was wrong about you guys," Yumi said with a smile.

"No problem cool cats, we just ride with the waves if you get my drift," Nickolette responded.

"Let me rephrase that, she said that we just go with the flow," Troy explained looking at everyone's confused faces.

"Right, let's go deactivate that tower," Ulrich replied.

"Why don't you let us handle the tower? Go on Nickolette," Troy said stopping the others.

"Groovy," Nickolette said running into the tower.

"So how can she deactivate the tower?" Aelita asked.

"Our buddy Chad came up with a way to give us all the power to deactivate towers. He calls them codes, he found them in the supercomputer while he was digging a little deeper into what was going on. He can actually tell you better than I can," Troy answered.

"Alright everybody Nickolette has deactivated the tower and I'm bringing all of you back, good job guys," Chad said over the speaker.

**Chapter 6: Cloning**

**(In the Supercomputer Room) **

"I hate to say it but you kids are really doing well for your age, in that case we have decided that you guys can fight Xana and when you're ready to shut him down call me and I'll come running, okay?" Jeremie asked Chad.

"Yeah and thank you, if it wasn't for your video log then I don't know how we could fight this thing," Chad answered back.

"You cats are really cool no pun intended," Nickolette responded towards Odd.

"Non taken, hey what time is it?" Odd asked Jeremie.

"It's 9:30 pm, why?" Jeremie asked.

"We have to make that clone of Yumi and get that little girl back, I totally forgot," Ulrich answered.

"Hey kids, why don't you head back to school and we'll handle the rest?" Aelita asked.

"Okay, later," Troy said leaving.

"See you on the flipside groovy cats," Nickolette said getting into the elevator as well.

"See you guys later, and thanks again," Makalia said getting in the elevator, soon only Chad was left.

"Hey Jeremie? You were a really smart kid when you were younger, and if you don't mind I would love to make you my role model," Chad said holding out his hand.

"Sure kiddo promise me one thing though," Jeremie answered.

"What?" Chad asked excitedly.

"No matter what Xana tries to do or what attack he has planned, always be there to help your friends in need. That is what makes you strong against Xana, remember that and you'll beat him promise me you'll do that," Jeremie responded.

"Of course, I might not know you like that but I wish we attended school together so we could share ideas," Chad answered.

"I know, listen you should be getting back before you get in trouble," Jeremie said letting him go into the elevator.

"Okay bye," Chad said getting into the elevator and pushed the button. Jeremie and them watched as the elevator closed, after they were sure they were gone Jeremie sat in the computer chair and typed away.

"Sweet kids, now let's get this clone done," Ulrich said leaning against the wall.

"It will only take me a minute so hold on tight," Jeremie said typing in some codes, "and that should do it," he said getting up and going into the elevator and riding it down to the scanners. When they got there they could see that the scanner was open and there stood an exact clone of Yumi.

"Well it looks like her, but does it act like her?" Odd asked walking into her face, when he did so the clone tackled him to the ground.

"You stupid idiot, I ought to beat you to a bloody pulp," the clone threatened.

"It acts like her alright, let's put her to the Ulrich test," Aelita said pushing Ulrich towards her. The clone looked ULrich in the eye for a few minutes until she grabbed his collar and kissed him on the lips, the real Yumi got really jealous and pushed the clone back.

"This is my boyfriend and you have no right to kiss him like that," Yumi replied.

"We're the same person, you can't just claim him like that," the clone answered back.

"That's enough, you are to follow my orders and do what I say understand?" Ulrich asked the clone.

"I don't have to take orders from you," the clone said defiantly.

"I'll have to fix her along the way but we have to leave now because it's almost midnight," Jeremie said getting in the elevator with the others beind him. When everybody got outside and got in their cars, Odd dropped the real Yumi off at the hotel and went undercover by an old building, Jeremie sat in a van and altered the clone's programming.

"Is anyone coming Odd?" Ulrich asked over his headset.

"There's a black Escalade pulling up to your location, I can't tell who is inside but I know the little girl is there," Odd answered.

"What about you Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"Everything is good here, the clone's programming is fixed and I have eyes on the target," Jeremie reported back.

"Good, let's get this over with," ULrich said getting out the car and taking the Yumi clone out of the back seat. As he got her out he could see a black Escalade pull up and stop, then the headlights cut off and a man got out the driver side and took the little girl from the backseat. He then brought her a few feet from Ulrich and another guy came out the back seat and patted Ulrich down for any weapons. When he didn't find any he nodded his head and a man stepped out the passanger side with sunglasses on and he looked really familiar to Ulrich.

When the guy took off his sunglasses, Ulrich could see that it was someone he never wanted to see again ever since he tried to steal Yumi from him in college. This guy that Ulrich hated so much was an ex-Lyoko warrior and he was once their friend but he ended up going to the same college as Ulrich and Yumi, his name was William Dunbar.

"Oh so pretty boy wasn't working out for you so you turned into a criminal? How original," ULrich said smartly.

"Hahaha you're still a funny guy Ulrich, but besides all the joking do you have my package?" William asked.

"Yeah and do you have mines?" Ulrich asked back.

"Yes I do, let her go boys and go up there and get my prize," William ordered, the guy then cut the girl's restraints and let her go which she began to run and jump into Ulrich's arms. The guy came up and pointed his gun to Yumi's back and made her go forward towards William, once she got there William grabbed her chin and smiled, "pleasure to have you back my sweet cherry blossom," he said kissing her cheek.

"You have your prize now get going," Ulrich said putting the little girl in his car.

"Wait just one minute Ulrich, do you think I wouldn't notice your little trick?" William asked curiously.

"What trick? You got what you wanted and I got what I wanted there is nothing to hide," Ulrich answered back.

"The real ULrich I know would never give Yumi up like that without putting up a fight so either you guys are officially over or it's a trick. Which one is it?" William asked leaning on the hood of the car.

"We were officially over when we broke up in college, I don't care for her anymore so do whatever you want with her for all I care," Ulrich answered but he just lied perfectly.

"Fine, let's get out of here boys I have a plane to catch," William sordered opening the door.

"I will find you William and I will send you to Hell and repay you back for all the things you've done," Ulrich said angrily.

"I'll see you there Stern, until then this is where I say farewell and it's been an honor being in your presence," William said with a smile as he hopped into the car and it drove away. As Ulrich watched the car drove off he was really angry because he let a very dangerous criminal get away scott-free.

**Chapter 7: Becoming a Hero**

"Hey buddy, you alright?" Odd asked running up to Ulrich.

"Yeah I'm fine, the more important thing is to get this little girl home to her family. Can you take her for me?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure," Odd said going to Ulrich's car and taking the little girl out and putting her into his car and driving off. When Odd was out of sight Ulrich walked up to the van Jeremie was in and opened the door to see Jeremie typing away on something.

"Well done Ulrich, that plan was executed perfectly," Jeremie congradulated.

"Thanks Eienstein, what are you working on?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"I was just changing the settings on the clone, let's see how William likes it when Yumi gets really angry," Jeremie said with a smirk.

"Well I'm going to head on home, thanks again for being here with me Jeremie it really means a lot," Ulrich said getting out the van and heading to the car. Jeremie then drove off and Ulrich got into his car, but before he started it up he looked into the mirror to see his own reflection and he just smiled. Then he drove back to the hotel and walked into the room to be tackled by Razor who began licking him all over his face. "Okay, where's Yumi boy?" Ulrich asked pushing the dog off, the dog just ran into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed pulling the covers off a naked body.

"Stop Razor, I don't want to play right now," Yumi said pulling the covers back up over her face.

"Well it's good to see you too," Ulrich said sarcastically. Yumi then shot up and smiled at Ulrich who was just beginning to take his clothes off, when he had all of his clothes off he slid into the bed next to Yumi and cuddled up next to her.

"You smell like dirt and sweat, go take a shower," Yumi demanded playfully.

"Only if you come take one with me," Ulrich said back playfully.

"Sorry ULrich, but I took one earlier now go take your shower," she answered pushing him a little.

"Fine," ULrich said getting out of bed and going into the bathroom.

"How did the exchange go?" Yumi asked turning on the tv.

"It went perfect but you will not believe who the bad guy was," Ulrich answered laughign a little.

"Who was it?" Yumi asked turning it to the news.

"William Dunbar," Ulrich said laughing harder.

"You might want to come look at this ULrich," Yumi said turning the tv up.

"A plane was reported to have crashed right after it took off but the FBI are trying to figure out what caused it. The only thing they could find was a body and it has been reported to be Mr. William Dunbar who is a dangerous kidnapper. Apparently the man had kidnapped a little girl but she was saved by a man who we shall not name, so from all the people of France we say thank you to our hero who has protected our children from this common criminal. If you are watching this right now then I hope you continue to protect us from all harm no matter how big it is, this is your favorite news reporter sighning off and have a safe night," the reporter said as the news started to go off.

"You're a hero Ulrich, how do you feel?" Yumi asked after cutting off the tv.

"I don't feel any diffrent from when we fought Xana years ago so I don't really feel any diffrent being called a hero now," Ulrich answered truthfully.

"Well you saved that little girl and she thanks you for it, now go take a shower so we can get some sleep for tomorrow," Yumi said turning out the light.

"What's tomorrow?" ULrich asked from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot, my boss wants me and you to come in so he can thank you," she answered.

"Oh yippie now I can be worshiped even more," ULrich said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a sour puss, you are a hero in my book and you are going to accept it no if's and's or but's about it," Yumi said setting the alarm clock. After a few minutes ULrich was coming out the bathroom dressed in only a towel and he had a toothbrush in his hand.

"Have you seen the toothpaste?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"I might want to check with Razor if I was you," Yumi answered seeing Razor with toothpaste all over his mouth.

"Not again Razor, why do you always take my toothpaste you silly dog?" Ulrich asked playfully petting the dog's head. Yumi just watched and imagined how Ulrich was to play with the kids if they were planning to have any, but right now she was just happy that she got her soul mate back and he was here to stay forever. ULrich looked up from Razor and saw that Yumi had a big smile on her face, he then took off his towel and Razor put it in the laundry basket (smart dog). Soon ULrich was underneath the covers with Yumi curled up next to him with her head on his chest.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Yes?" Ulrich asked back.

"I love you so much and I'm really glad that you are back in my life again," Yumi answered with a smile.

"I love you too and I always have even though you dumped me in college which really stung," ULrich said chuckling a little.

"I'm really sorry about jumping to conclusions, could you ever forgive me?" She aske dcuriously.

"Of course, I forgave you the moment you said that it was over between us," Ulrich said wrapping his hand around her waist and holding her tight.

"Thank you," Yumi said sozing off.

"You are so welcome," Ulrich said falling asleep too.

**Chapter 7: Suprise**

**(The Next Morning)**

**Normal 'POV'**

The next morning Ulrich woke up to the alarm ringing, when he sat up he got out of bed and got dressed after taking a a shower. After they were all dressed Ulrich put Razor in the car and Yumi got into the passenger side, when the two got to the department they were congradulated and the cheif came out of his office.

"Good work my friends, Randolph wasn't playing when he said that you were the best in the buisness," the cheif commended.

"Thank you sir, why did you call us here?" ULrich asked.

"I have this envelope for you after Randolph gave your parents your new adress," the cheif said handing Ulrich a envelope. When he opened it he could see another letter from his parents and it had two plane tickets in it for a first class flight to the north part of France where his parents were staying. ULrich put the envelope in his jacket pocket and shook the cheif's hand and left with Yumi following.

"We have to go pack right quick," Ulrich said getting into the driver side.

"Why? "Yumi asked curiously.

"My parents want us to come up there to the north for Christmas and the first letter they sent said that I need to come married or at least have a gilfriend," Ulrich answered.

"Well you got that covered," Yumi said buckling her seat belt.

"Yep," Ulrich said starting the car and driving to the hotel. After they packed what they needed Ulrich bought a dog carrying kennel for Razor and they got on the plane at exactly 6:00 on the day before Christmas. As they were sitting on the plane, Yumi began looking out the window while Ulrich fiddled with the box in his pocket. When she wasn't looking he would take it out to reveal a engagement ring with a black diamond in the middle, he then put it back in his pocket and waited out the five hour flight to his parets house. When they arrived at the airport ULrich could see his father and mother waiting for him at the gate and they were smiling at him.

After ULrich got all the bags he put them in the back of his father's car and they drove to their house in the country. When they got there Yumi and ULrich were given the guestroom and the house was fully decorated, Yumi began to help ULrich's mother with the Christmas dinner while ULrich helped his father collect firewood for the fireplace. When everybody was all warm and full from the dinner they began to open presents, Ulrich's mother gave him a photo album that read 'For my grandchildren' on the front. She then gave Yumi a pair of German earrings. ULrich's father gave him a new phone while he gave Yumi diamons necklace to match her ring (ULrich told his father ahead of time). Yumi gave ULrich's father a new pair of work gloves since he loved to build things, she then gave Ulrich's mother a Japanese clock while ULrich got a new watch. Finally it was time for Ulrich to give his gifts, he gave his father a new chainsaw that he saw in a catalog.

Then he gave his mother a braclet that he made when he was a kid, after all the presents were given it was time for Ulrich to give Yumi's hers. He stood up and pulled her with him, then he got on one knee and tried to hold in a laugh as his mother gasped at the sight. ULrich's father just sat there proudly atching is son make the last big step into adulthood, he then straightened himself out and cleared his throat. Before Ulrich could say what he had to say his father stopped him, he then gave Ulrich a box and a envelope.

"What is this Father?" Ullrich asked curiously.

"It's your early wedding present from me and your mother, now open it," Stephen ordered calmly. Ulrich opened the envelope to reveal a deed to a house in the country, then he opened the box to see a pair of house keys. When he looked at his father he could see that his father was smiling, this made Ulrich nearly cry as he went and hugged his father.

"Thank you Father, it really means alot," Ulrich said letting him go.

"I know son, and I want to say that I'm sorry for being so hard on you in school. I just wanted to see my only son grow up into a responsible young man who will be able to take care of his beautiful wife and my grandchildren. I am really proud to call you my son Ulrich, and I hope you live happily forever," Stephen said wiping his eyes. After Ulrich straightened himself out he got on one knee in front of Yumi and put on the biggest smile he could muster.

"I know this is pretty corny but I just want to say that you are my everything Yumi and I love you for being in my life since the first time we met at school. You helped me get out of school and into college which I am thankful for, but what I really want to say is that you are my heart and joy and I want to be by your side forever through thick and thin. So now I ask from the bottom of my heart, will you become Mrs. Yumi Ishiyama-Stern and be by _my_ side forever?" Ulrich asked nervously.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Yumi answered jumping into his arms, his mother soon put on the radio and the perfect song came on for the moment. It was 'Marry Me' by Jason Durelo. Ulrich got up and pulled Yumi close and wrapped his hands around her waist while she wrapped her hands around his neck.

**A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head**  
**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**  
**Wake up every morning with you in my bed**  
**That's precisely what I plan to do**

"You know what Yumi? The words in this song is exactly how I feel about you," Ulrich said with a smile.

**And you know one of these days when I get my money right**  
**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**  
**We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush**  
**But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

"I know just how you feel Ulrich, I have missed you so much that it's been killing me inside and I do love you with all my heart," Yumi answered back. After they said those few words Ulrich just let the song play through as they swayed to the music, Ulrich's mother and father were standing out the way and they smiled as they watched their son dance with the girl he had been destined to spend his life with. Even though Ulrich's father was hard on him, Ulrich still pulled through and now he was a handsome young man who knew how to treat a lady right and that's all his father ever wanted.

**_[Chorus]_**  
**I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**  
**I swear that I will mean it**  
**I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**

**Singing**  
**Ooh whoa ooh oh**  
**Ooh whoa ooh oh**  
**Ooh whoa ooh oh**  
**Oh, yeah**

**How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?**  
**Baby I don't ever plan to find out**  
**The more I look, the more I find the reasons why**  
**You're the love of my life**

"We raised a good kid Stephen, now we might be able to see our grandchildren before we pass," his mother Lilly replied.

"Yep he turned out perfect and he isn't mad at me anymore for being hard on him in school," Stephen answered back.

**You know one of these days when I get my money right**  
**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**  
**We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush**  
**But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

"I'm going to bed, tell me if anything happens," Lilly said walking up the stairs.

"You did good my boy, you did very well and I am really proud of you and I always was," Stephen said to himself with a smile.

**_[Chorus]_**  
**I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**  
**I swear that I will mean it**  
**I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**

**_[Bridge]_**  
**And if I lost everything**  
**In my heart it means nothing**  
**'Cause I have you,**  
**Girl, I have you**  
**To get right down on bended knee**  
**Nothing else would ever be better, better**  
**That day when...**

**I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**  
**I swear that I will mean it**  
**I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**

**I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**  
**(I'll get down on one knee)**  
**I swear that I will mean it**  
**I'll say, "Will you marry me?"**

**Got me singing**  
**Ooh whoa ooh oh**  
**Got me singing**  
**Ooh whoa ooh oh**  
**Would you marry me, baby?**  
**Ooh whoa ooh oh**  
**Ooh whoa ooh oh**  
**Ooh whoa ooh oh**

**A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head**  
**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**  
**Wake up every morning with you in my bed**  
**That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah. **

After the song was over everybody went to bed and enjoyed the little things in life, but Ulrich couldn't sleep because he was too excited to have finally got this heart aching thing off of his chest. He looked over and noticed that Yumi was fast asleep and so was Razor as he laid on the floor in the corner. Ulrich just laid back down and finally fell to sleep knowing that the love of his life had finally come back and she was going to stay for as long as they lived.

"I will protect you and our kids with my life, that is my life long promise," ULrich said rolling over and wrapping his hands around Yumi's waist and burying his face into the crook of her neck as he breathed out slowly. Yumi just smiled as she felt Ulrich's breath on her neck, she too was trying to figure out how she could have ended up with such a good man after all the stuff that she has did to him. She then had a flashback to when they had broke up.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Yumi was invited to a frat party and she was going to go but she wanted to go with Ulrich who became her boyfriend right after they graduated high school. As Yumi was getting ready for the party she heard a knock at her door and opened it to reveal Ulrich in his soccer varsity jacket with a soccer ball in his hand.**_

_**"Hey Yumes, you ready to go?" Ulrich asked balancing the soccer ball on his foot.**_

_**"Yeah, but why did you bring your soccer ball?" Yumi asked back.**_

_**"This is the same ball we used to win Nationals, besides I am the star striker on the team so I need to show everybody that I'm the best of the best," Ulrich said throwing the ball in the air and catching it in his hands.**_

_**"Whatever you say, anyway let's get going before we miss it," Yumi said locking her dorm room door and walking with ULrich out the the frat house, when they got there the party was already in full swing and there was people everywhere.**_

_**"This is really cool," Ulrich said with a smile. Then a few guys came up to Ulrich and did some type of handshake.**_

_**"I can't believe you made it man, I thought you were going to be with your girlfriend tonight," said the captain of the soccer team.**_

_**"I am spending the night with my girlfriend idiot," ULrich said playfully.**_

_**"I can see that, I just wanted to tell you that there are some empty rooms in the back if you need some place private," the captain said laughing and leaving.**_

_**"Thanks, I guess," Ulrich said awkwardly.**_

_**"I'm going to go grab something to drink do you want anything?" Yumi asked still kind of embarrassed by what those guys had said.**_

_**"Sure," Ulrich said talking to some more guys. Yumi went to get some drinks and when she came back she had noticed that Ulrich was flirting with some girl and they were laughing. She walked over there and handed ULrich his drink then she took a sip of hers.**_

_**"And who is this Ulrich?" The girl asked.**_

_**"I happen to be his girlfriend and you are?" Yumi asked**_

_**"That's funny because I thought you didn't have a girlfriend Ulrich, that's what you told everybody on the soccer team isn't it?" The girl asked with a sly smile.**_

_**"Shut up Kimberley I said nothing like that and you know it," Ulrich answered angrily. (This Kimberly girl is nothing but another Sissi just to let you know)**_

_**"That's not what she thinks," Kimberley said watching as Yumi stormed out of the house.**_

_**"Yumi wait!" Ulrich said running after her, when he caught her he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, "I'm so sorry you had to hear that but you got to believe me Yumi, I said nothing like that. Can't you see that she is just another version of Sissi? You have to believe me," Ulrich tried to apologize.**_

_**"I don't want to hear the excuses Ulrich, you are not the same guy I loved in high school all just because you joined the soccer team," Yumi said about to walk off.**_

_**"That's a bunch of bullshit Yumi, I have'nt changed because I joined the soccer team. You're just jealous of Kimberley is all," Ulrich said back.**_

_**"Jealous? I am not jealous of that tramp and you know what? You are just like all the other guys, always thinking with your dicks and not your head, "Yumi said leaving.**_

_**"Yumi, don't go," Ulrich said trying to follow after her.**_

_**"I'm sorry ULrich but I think it's about time we went to see other people. You can have Kimberly and I can have whoever I want," Yumi said taking off the necklace ULrich gave her for her 19th birthday, she then threw it on the ground and ran off crying. Ulrich went over to where she threw the necklace and picked it up and wiped it off, when he looked on the back it read 'I will love you always, love Ulrich'. He put the thing in his pocket and it began to rain, after that day ULrich vowed never to date another girl again until Yumi came back to him.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

After all that had happened Yumi made the same vow as Ulrich but she didn't know it until now. As she rolled over she could see that ULrich had a smile on his face and he would let a chuckle escape his lips as he dreamed. Yumi just laid there and watched with excitment and contentment.

"I promise not to leave you ever again, that is _my_ life long promise," Yumi said wrapping her hands around his neck and burying her head in the crook of his neck.

The End


End file.
